pitfalls_and_penguinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Magic
Mind Magic deals primarily with the creation of illusions. Mind Mages often find employment in entertainment and security forces. Specialization Bonus Detect shoddy illusion: Mind specialists can trivially see through illusions created by lower-level casters. Tier 1 Mind Spells Creatures that fail a Will Save are considered shaken and take a -2 penalty on attack rolls, skill checks, and Saving Throws. Creatures that fail their save by more than 5 are considered frightened and try to flee from the source of their fear. Frightened creatures are also considered shaken. These effects last for 1 minute. Creatures that make their save cannot be affected by the same spell cast by the same caster for 24 hours. BOO! The caster renders the subject helpful and friendly towards him on a failed save. If the subject recognizes the caster as a threat before the spell is cast he gains a +5 on the saving throw. Creatures under the effects of the spell view the caster as a dear friend and are willing to believe whatever the caster says within reason. Obviously harmful or suicidal suggestions are ignored but otherwise the subject will believe what caster says at face value. You cannot issue orders to the subject but you can make suggestions that the subject will seriously consider. Subjects already under the effects of a charm person cast by the same caster take a -5 penalty on subsequent saves. Once someone has saved against this spell they cannot be affected by the same spell from the same caster for 24 hours. “Dear College of Mind Magic, I think this spell is broken or something. I tried ''it on like 50 chicks at this party and everyone ''laughed. Any help would be appreciated.” —Gettin’ No Booty Rudy The caster forms an illusionary figment. The illusion can affect 1 of the 5 major senses per Tier of the Mind School the caster may access. Dear College of Mind Magic, Disregard my previous letter. I’ve found a workaround ''by making my own girlfriend, and she’s ''more realistic than any of those real women, too. ''Thanks!'' —Gettin’ Booty Rudy The caster forces the target to pass a Will Save, or else speak the opposite of what they mean to say. The target is unaware that they are speaking the opposite of what they mean unless they can deduce it from other people’s reactions. Thanks a lot, guys, I love it when you cast this ''spell on me when I’m trying to explain the positive ''effects of infant labor on society. Oh, what ''the hell? The spell is over! I’m not going to kick ''you guys’ butts. The caster can read the surface thoughts of creatures within the area. Creatures that fail a Will Save are unaware that someone is probing their thoughts. “Read my thoughts, will you? Well I’m going to ''think about the crazy photos I saw on the Internet ''last night!” —Anonymous The caster causes creatures within the target area to fall asleep. This spell affects a number of creatures with total hit die less than or equal to your caster level. Creatures closest to the center of the spell area are affected first. Creatures that fail their Will Save fall asleep. Scientists that have been up all night and have equal to or fewer hit dice than that remaining in the spell do not get a save. Even the loudest children on public transportation ''aren’t that loud when they are sleeping.'' Tier 2 Mind Spells Boost target’s Wisdom by 4. “A fool thinks himself to be wise, but a wise man ''knows this spell.”'' —Some Wiseguy The caster shrouds the targets in magic, vanishing them from sight. Invisible creatures cannot be detected by mundane means, nor do they cast shadows or convey scent. Objects held by the subject that were not on the target’s person when the spell was cast, as well as objects that lose contact with the subject, are visible. Once the spell has been cast, the targets remain invisible regardless of how far they move from the caster. If an invisible creature initiates direct hostile action against another creature, the invisibility ends immediately (the difference between stabbing someone with a knife and cutting the rope holding up a chandelier over someone). “I always have the mage cast this spell on my ''armor before battle. That way my enemy’s sword ''bouncing off my unseen armor is the second most surprising thing he sees.” —The Nekkid Orc Target must use its Intelligence modifier in place of its Strength Modifier on any rolls that require strength. Nerds rule! Jocks drool! Unless drooling uses the ''strength stat. Then nerds would be better at that ''too! The caster causes a creature to be not hostile toward the caster. The creature still regards all other creatures normally, including the caster’s allies. The creature will not take hostile action toward the caster unless the caster takes a hostile action against the creature. “Finally a way to charm a monster without ''spending money on a date!”'' —Ugly Men Lovers Quarterly The caster can cast another mind spell on a delay and establish circumstances that will trigger the spell. The caster picks where the spell is centered and what events will cause the spell to activate (these circumstances can be as vague or specific as the caster desires). Creatures affected by spells that target a single creature gain a +2 on saves against the spell. The caster chooses all the details of the second spell at the time of casting. In the case of spells like dominate person that require some form of command, the caster leaves a 10 word message that is transmitted to the affected creature. Rube Goldberg has nothing on this. Tier 3 Mind Spells The caster tricks his target into believing that he is casting one spell while actually casting another. Targets affected by this spell must pass a Will Save, or else believe that the caster is casting the illusory spell. The caster can pretend to cast any spell of 3rd level or lower from any other school. Both the actual and false spell must have a casting time of 1 Standard Action or less. The target takes a -2 circumstance modifier to save versus the actual effect. In addition, any effort to identify the spell being cast (such as a Knowledge (Magic) Check or use of Detect Magic) fails unless the observer also succeeds on a Will Save. All spell effects from the true spell are as normal, including range (the range given above is for the illusionary effect). Abilities and other effects which modify spells may be applied to this spell, the spell being cast, or the illusionary spell. You cannot use this spell in conjunction with items which cast spells. Two for flinching! The target is infuriated beyond reason or control. The target charges toward the closest creature and begins to swing wildly at it with whatever is in hand. While under the effects of this spell, creatures have the following penalties: *-2 to hit *-2 untyped penalty to all ACs *-2 on all Saving Throws Additionally, the target cannot cast spells, use magic items, perform any actions that require concentration, or be in a library. Originally named nerd rage but was later ''renamed once we realized the demographic we ''were gunning for. The caster wracks the target’s brain with terrible pain. Creatures that fail a Fortitude Save against this spell take 1d6 points of intelligence damage. Additionally, if the subject tries to cast spells, it must make a DC 13 + imaginary Intelligence modifier Concentration Check, or else the spell goes on cooldown. Back in my day, we had to give people migraines ''the hard way, with a claw hammer.'' Tier 4 Mind Spells The caster attempts to forcefully take control of the target’s mind. The target must pass a Will Save, or else lose control of its own actions. A dominated creature follows the orders of the caster so long as the orders are not perceived to be obviously harmful (walk through this minefield versus walk through this field). If a command would normally go against the targets nature, it requires an additional saving throw. Targets already under the effect of a dominate spell receive a -5 penalty on subsequent saves against the same caster. Dominate person can be used to dispel a dominate person spell already in effect on a target. This use of dominate person does not grant the caster control of the subject. A caster can have a number of creatures under his control at one time equal to his caster level. What can I say, I like to ride my enemies around ''like a little horse. There’s nothing wrong with ''that. Ask the lighter fighter—she does it all the ''time.''